


Shadow Puppets

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Eggsy's weekend with his sister, Daisy, and  the little girl is convinced shadows are scary. Merlin is there to sweep in and show the young one how cute, and fun shadows can be.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Shadow Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of flufftober: In the shadows 
> 
> (My title is lame, but couldn't think of anything better)

“Shadows are scary!” Daisy insisted, eyes wide and fearful as she stared into the warm face of her big brother.

It was her weekend at Eggsy’s. His mum worked every other weekend and Eggsy took the days she worked, and since he couldn’t be placed on the roster at Kingsman--thank you broken wrist--it freed up most of his time. Eggsy tucked a loose strand of blond, curly hair behind her ear, curling in closer so as to not fall off the twin sized bed, and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple.

“They ain’t scary, babe. See?” He pointed toward the silhouettes her small Minnie lamp cast on the wall beside them, waving a hand so the five year old could see it was him and not some unseen being. “Shadows are just us!”

She looked up at him, bewilderment and doubt thick in the little frown she wore. “What is a shadow?”

“It’s when light is blocked by an object or person.” Eggsy tucked her baby pink sheet around her shoulders, pulling up the pale yellow, pink and pastel purple throw that Merlin’s mum knitted for the young girl, along with it.

“I see shadows in the dark!” Daisy objected, hunkering beneath her covers until Eggsy could see was the tip of her nose up. “Scary!” She nodded, voice muffled beneath her bed linens.

Eggsy chuckled as Merlin wandered in with the glass of warm milk, a dash of cinnamon and honey mixed in for taste, that Daisy LOVED during her time there.

“What’s this I hear about shadows being scary?” Merlin softly wondered, taking a seat in the rocking chair nestled in the corner by a book nook, once Daisy had her drink. “Shadows are nae scary! Haven’t ye ever seen shadow puppets?” Eggsy’s grin grew, his heart short to follow, with a fondness he reserved for his husband and baby sister. He twisted his fingers in front of the lamp, in a way so it looked like a bunny danced along the wall.

Daisy popped up beneath her hideaway. “No!” She gaped at the picture. “That’s a bunny!” She giggled.

“See?” Merlin stopped to settle against the wooden rails of the chair. “Not scary.”

The five year old’s frown was comical, her brows pulled together in an accusatory expression at her brother.

“How come Hammy knows shadow puppets?”

Eggsy shrugged unapologetically. “He’s magic.” Merlin laughed warmly. Eggsy brought his lips close to Daisy’s ear and whispered, “We call him Merlin, like the wizard.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin chided with little heat behind the words. “It’s just a trick of the fingers, lass.”

“Can you do it again?” Daisy asked, hope bright in her blue eyes. “Please?”

Merlin’s lips pursed suspiciously, his eyes shifted toward Eggsy curiously. “I don’t know…” he started slowly. “She is afraid of shadows.”

Before Eggsy could entertain the little game Merlin played, Daisy loudly exclaimed, “No! I not scared! Please, Hammy, pleaaaase!”

“Alright, alright.” Merlin lifted up to kiss her forehead. “Lay yer little head down, get comfy, and I’ll make some more, hm?” He returned to the rocking chair, folding a long leg over the other as Eggsy cuddled her to his chest.

The two of them happily watched Merlin’s hands dance across the wall, his fingers creating different animals, until Daisy was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
